


Store Protocol

by Theshiphassailed



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, Pointless fluffiness, Starbucks, Steve is a target employee, Stucky - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and pointless one shot based on this Christmas prompt I saw on tumblr:<br/>I’m your last customer on Christmas eve because it’s only now that I’ve realized i have no wrapping paper au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Store Protocol

I’m your last customer on Christmas eve because it’s only now that I’ve realized i have no wrapping paper au 

Bucky couldn't believe he forgot to buy freaking wrapping paper. It was Christmas Eve and he thought God, I better wrap the gift for mom now. One problem, he didn’t have any wrapping paper. So here he was at Target on Christmas Eve 10 minutes before it closes for the night. They have almost no wrapping paper left and what’s left was smashed and ripped. He grabbed the least damaged roll and was about to walk to the checkout when he notices the pattern on the paper. It’s covered with poinsettias with smiley faces on them. Smiley faces. Maybe he shouldn’t have waited til the last minute.  
“Can I help you?” a voice behind his shoulder says. He turned around and saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. A tall man, at least six foot two, was smiling the most amazing, white-toothed smile in the world. His short blond hair was the exact opposite of Bucky’s long dark hair. It was perfect.  
“It’s just that we’re closing in 5 minutes, sir,” the employee said.  
“Uh…” Bucky couldn’t think straight anymore. He quickly regained himself and said “No, I don’t need help. I was just going to check out”.  
He started to walk away when the blond said, “Smiley poinsettias, nice.” So that’s how it’s going to be.  
“Should you really be insulting your customer's purchases, Mr.” he looked at the man’s name tag “Steve”. Steve. The hot target employee's name is Steve. Bucky wondered how Alex from target was trending when Steve worked for Target.  
“No, I shouldn’t be,” Steve agreed. “But, I could retaliate that a man should not wait til 10:55 Christmas Eve to buy wrapping paper.” Bucky couldn’t help but notice Steve said that quite flirtatiously. Bucky put the poinsettia paper back and choose the least hideous pattern of paper and handed it to Steve.  
“You can check me out now.”  
“I already am,” Steve said with a wink.  
“That was awful,” Bucky said.  
“It wasn’t that bad.”  
“No, it was.” They walk to the cash register as Bucky said, “My name’s Bucky by the way.”  
“Bucky? It suits you” Steve said.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” he said. Steve just shrugged. Bucky handed the wrapping paper to Steve and he scanned it.  
“That’ll be 7.53, Bucky.” Bucky gave him a 20. “So why do you need this anyway?”  
“Gotta wrap my Mom’s present.”  
“Well, your mother must be lovely to have a son who looks like you.” He winked again. God, he is awful. “Do you want the receipt with you or in the bag?”  
“You can throw it out. I don’t need it.”  
“Store protocol, Buck. I need to give it to you in case you have to make a return,” he said.  
“Alright, just put it in the bag then. And never call me Buck.” Steve just grinned and handed the bag to Bucky.  
“Have a Merry Christmas, Buck,” Steve said giving him another heart-melting smile. “And a very happy New Year.”  
“Uh, you too,” Bucky said. He should walk away. He didn’t want to but what could he say. He wanted to make up an excuse and say he needed something else, then he remembered that the store was supposed to be closed by now. His legs were taking him out the door and to his car. Before he knew it, he was home. Bucky sighed and, even though he didn’t want to, decided to wrap the gift for his mom. He opened his Target bag and dumped it out on the ground. The receipt fell out and and he saw something written on it. It was a phone number and the message. “Buck, if you call me I’ll stop calling you Buck. <3”

Epilogue:  
6 months later, Bucky finally lets Steve call him Buck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
